1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to interconnecting joints of shade structures (e.g. umbrellas and portable pavilions) having frames, and more specifically, to a uniquely configured connector that can be incorporated into frame members of such structures to enable quick and secure coupling of one member to another during the set up of such structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of shade structures, such as umbrellas and portable pavilions, that can be set up and taken down relatively quickly. Such structures are often mobile and very useful for certain activities, such as outdoor recreation. One of the primary benefits of these structures is that they can be mobile and thereby allow the user to quickly disassemble the structure, move its components to a desired location, and then re-assemble the structure at the desired location. Additionally, if not entirely disassembled, many of these structures can be repositioned or collapsed to assume a more compact state or configuration to facilitate storage and transportation of the structure.
In particular, large outdoor umbrellas and pavilions can be used to provide shade for persons sitting around tables. Such umbrellas can be very large, which can sometimes present difficulties during windy or other inclement weather. Pavilions similarly can be large and are also subject to large wind loads and other forces.
Additionally, these structures often require that the user reposition, take-down, or otherwise alter the configuration of the structure. However, even if these structures are to remain in a relatively permanent location, the set-up of these structures can often prove to be very difficult and labor intensive. Therefore, these structures must be configured to allow the user quick and secure assembly of the same.
Pavilions and umbrellas usually include a support structure and a canopy that is supported by the support structure. The support structure can include a frame. Because the frame generally includes a plurality of ribs, the assembly can take many steps. Sometimes, such structures require an extensive use of pins, bolts, and other fastening members that must be carefully placed at selected portions of the support frame when erecting the support frame.
For example, the support frame of a pavilion commonly requires that various members thereof be connected by using screws, bolts, cotter pins, and the like. In some cases, pavilions can be erected more quickly by expanding a compact, yet complex framework of hingedly connected members that expand outwardly and snap into place to create the pavilion. Even then, such structures often require that certain members be connected at various points of the structure to stabilize and secure the structure.